


Dance

by LevisTears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ballet, Dance sex, Dancer Erwin, Dancer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dancing, M/M, Starvation, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: For years and years Levi had danced ballet. The same spins, the same points seemed to going on forever and never getting him anywhere. All he wanted was to be one the stage and for everyone to be calling his name. That started with free dance student Erwin in the room next to him. He will be the star, even if it kills him to do so.





	Dance

Levi had always watched this man on the other side of the see through mirror. He was a tall blond who danced differently to himself. Whilst Levi was forced into tight movements do to him dancing ballet this man seemed to be free in his movements. It intrigued Levi. Levi had danced since a small age with his uncle Kenny being his instructor. He loved to dance but it was a continuous strain on him and now it became a burden. Night after night of practicing because he wanted to show himself that he could do it. He wanted to be the star of the show at any cost.

It was one night where the blond, Erwin was training alone in the other room with the bright overhead lights shining and lightening the room. The lights went off and he tried to turn them on again. He looked at his phone and decided to go home since he had been training since 5 and it was 7 now. He walked out the dance room door and a few steps down until he heard the sound of feet beside him. He saw it was coming out the other room. He looked through the glass in the door to the other room for the first time ever. The room had seemed to met the same fate as his own but at the other end if the pitch dark room there was a small light from a phone lighting the room up a tad. He put his face up closer to the glass to see who was inside and he saw the outline of someone dancing. He looked at his phone to see that this person was still going after it was time for everyone to leave. Erwin had to tell them.

He slowly opened the door and Levi came to a halt turning around to look back at him. Erwin cleared his throat before speaking. "Umm sorry to disturb you there but it's closing time" he explained. Levi sighed before starting to dance again but he didn't take his eyes off Erwin.

"No worries" he added "I'm always the last one out, I lock up"

"There's always someone in here, is that you?" He asked

"Yeah that's me" Levi answered "4pm to 9pm on week days and 8 am to 11pm on week ends"

"Damn" Erwin said raising his brows "don't you need a break or something?"

"No. No I don't" Levi said sharply "I can't afford to. I need to make sure my performance is in top shape."

"So you're leaving at 11?" He questioned knowing it was the answer but he wanted to know more "how are you getting home then if you're the last one here, a family member picking you up?"

"Walking home" he added with a slow spin and saw how this man's eyes widened at his answer "there's no need to worry about me, I do this everyday without fail."

"Alright then" Erwin said walking further into the room and sitting down on one of the chairs placed over to the side. "But I'm not letting you home on your own, I don't care what you're going to say. It's either by me or a taxi."

"Are you being serious?" He questioned

"Totally" he smiled "I'm watching you until you're done." Levi continued dancing in front of Erwin without music and Erwin phrased a question within the silence. "So what's you're name?"

"Levi" he replied quietly sneaking a look at the blond from within the mirror. "You?"

"Erwin" he smiled "I'm from the room ne-

"I know where you're from" he added "one of the mirror panels on this side is wrong so it acts like a one sided window and mirror. When I've been here I've always seen you dancing, you're always in front of panel that's wrong. When I'm dancing I like to watch what you and your group are up to but I mostly see you compared to the rest."

"Oh" he added "I feel a little conscious knowing I'm being watched"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I've been watching you for years through the mirror" he added not making eye contact with Erwin "so please don't move to a different spot in your room, seeing another person.....it makes me feel a little less lonely in a way."

"I've never seen many people use this room, though there was one person, this young girl who I'd walk past in this building then they stopped coming. Weirdly enough when she left you came the same day to replace her. It's weird to think about it."

"She retired from dancing" Levi added quickly in a small panic "there's nothing uncanny here."

..................  
Another day and Erwin kept on watching.

"You're practicing all the time" Erwin stated "so what are you even practicing for?"

"Swan lake" Levi added "I managed to get the Swan. Uncle Kenny said I didn't deserve it."

"Oh?" Erwin raised a brow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another day of watching.

"Don't you get tired doing this all day?" He questioned Levi.

"No. I don't have no choice." He added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've never seen you eat or drink before" Erwin said "when do you normally stop for lunch or a rest?"

"I don't stop. I'm instructed to keep going until it's time to stop" he added

"Aren't you not thirsty?" He questioned "you look parched"

"I'll drink when it's time to go" he sighed

"That's in 9 hours time" Erwin said and Levi remained silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin sat eating a sandwich and noticed how Levi kept on slyly eyeing his food. "Do you want some?" He asked.

"No" he added "food breaks are for the weak uncle said."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You look tired" Erwin added

"Just.....a little" Levi sighed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you free anytime this week?" He asked

"Do I look like I'm free?" Levi sighed "why are you asking?"

"It's.....nothing"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I got you a salad" Erwin said putting it beside him and Levi just stopped and look at it.

"You shouldn't have done that" Levi stated.

"You look like you're going to pass out" he added

"I'll eat later alright"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin watched as when he held a bottle of water up for him to tell him to drink instead of denying it as per usual he took it and drank half of its contents. He went back to dancing without saying a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Levi can I take you out?" He asked "there has to be one moment within the week when you're free."

Levi stopped momentarily looking at Erwin. "I can't" he almost whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin never had understood how severe his training was. He had found out though on his way to sit with Levi one night. He was just about to open the door when he heard voices from inside so he looked through the window to listen in.

"Do it again!" A voice shouted and Erwin saw this voice as an older man. He knew it must of been his uncle. He watched as this man proceeded to shout at Levi to do the same thing over and over again. In his own eyes it looked perfect.

He soon stormed towards the door and Erwin quickly hid around the corner as he left and went towards the building exit. Erwin went back around the corner and quickly open the door standing in the doorway. "Levi" he breathed and saw him standing still with his back facing him. He entered and walked closer to Levi. "Are you OK?"

Levi didn't respond but began to dance again whilst Erwin stayed still in the spot. Erwin widened his eyes to see his legs shaking as he done so, his breathing sounded off. He stormed over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder turning him around. Levi looked up at him and Erwin saw the tear tracks down his face. "Stop dancing, right now!" He firmly stated feeling himself starting to get angry "right now!"

Levi broke himself free from his hold "no!" He explained "I'm not good enough! I stop when he's happy"

"Fuck making him happy your dancing is beautifully perfect, there's nothing to improve" he explained "just stop"

"Then why have I been criticised for most of my life!" He shouted "why then?!"

"Because he's an idiot that's why!" Erwin added grabbing Levi's arm pulling him towards a chair "now sit down! Relax and for the love for fucking god eat something. I never seen you take care of yourself!"

"Erwin just go away!" He added pulling away from Erwin "I haven't got time for this." The two of them started fighting with one another with Erwin trying to keep Levi still as he struggled imensly. This went on for a few minutes until the last movement was made and Levi was pressed against the mirror. Levi widened his eyes looking up at Erwin.

"Erwin what are you doing?" He asked "I'm not going to give up"

"Listen to me OK" Erwin started "your dancing is amazing Levi. Your uncle is just being mean to you. You're ruining yourself by doing this."

"That's not the problem" he stated "do you know about the swans in this performance? The two main ones?"

"No. No I don't." He admitted

"Odette the main character who a white swan and Odile the secondary antagonist who is the black Swan. Odette is supposed to be like a pure beautiful creature whilst the other who is very similar is dark and twisted. I can't get Odile right that's the problem, my movements are too much like the white swan. I don't portray an impure and non innocent being. I don't have any experience in that field."

"Then let me help you my swan" he smirked and Levi raised a brow at him.

"Erwin that sounds a little by the way" he added "we're not dati-" lips were against his own and Erwin pulled back as Levi widened his eyes at him "Erwin" he gasped shocked at the gesture and Erwin took his hands and walked them both into the middle to the dance floor.

"I hear that this black Swan is there to dance with the prince and win his heart or something like that." He stated "dance with me, I'll be that prince. Odile presents herself to look like Odette with her father's magic so she is white whilst her true black self is hidden from sight. So, Odile, dance with me and seduce the prince. Let your desires show and I will taint you black."

So they danced, slowly, gracefully, fingertips gliding over skin like the Swan landing within the water. Pure white angel wings of Odette guiding the way. Guiding the way until the bird starts to peck and the clear white begins to fade bit by bit. The prince goes down lower and studies it's catch, a hand cups the bird and it backs away to safety before it is grabbed again. Erwin knows that the ballerina never left now, the bird never set flight to find a new home, the bird in fact changed, the black Swan flew into sight at last, the Prince has no choice but to let them into their heart. Odile's talons claw at clothes until they are gone. Odile devours her pray and her wings are black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Show night arrives and Erwin is sat in the crowd waiting patiently for the show to start. When it does start he waits for Levi as Odette to dance. Dance after dance was perfect and all Erwin was waiting for was Odile, the same Odile that he had seen a week beforehand, the one that seduced him, the one who touched him as he touched them as they both danced together. The one who first got to taint his wings, damage his purity, violate him in the floor he had danced in all his life.

When Odile enters the stage in the black costume with oil slick feathers around his eyes and a sharp beak Erwin can see the same energy as that night. The quick spins, the sharp movements, his body showed a wild creature who wasn't tamed.

Erwin who had researched the play before hand was expecting what was about to happen. Though Levi stated the ending was going to be different. The black swan shot off stage and soon the white swan came on for the final scene but this white swan was a different person wearing the same style wig that Levi had on for Odette. Erwin became confused and the prince ran to this new Odette performing a small dance together. Levi then appears back as Odette but the white colour of the costume is now an off white. The other Odette points to Levi shaking her head in fright and the prince turns around holding out his hunting rifle towards Levi. Erwin is overwhelmed with anxiety at this point as he had no clue what was going on. The prince tries to shoot but Levi dances around it many times making his way over to the real Odette as both swans are now chased in circles due to Levi. Levi runs to Odette turning to face the prince and within that second the prince shoots and Levi flings his back backwards to avoid the shot. Odette falls to the ground dead and the prince rushes up to her as Levi runs off stage. The prince performs a sorrowful dance in mourning of his true love Odette and as it finishes the stage goes dark as a spot light focuses in the two.

The crowd hears footsteps within the darkness and a spotlight focuses on the newly dressed Levi as Odile. Erwin parts his mouth in astonishment as the new costume. The long black wig is now his own natural hair, the feathers around his face have increased and are ruffled. Sharp talons are on the end of his fingers. The black dress is now Levi in traditional mens we for ballet but black and a black binder covers his chest. Dramatic music plays and Odile walks to the prince who is still mourning Odette and takes a hold of his face bringing it close and staring into it.

The prince rises in a slow dazy way like he's under a trance. He mouths something to Odile givung them simething. Levi smiles a wicked grin and his talons are shoved into the prince. He falls beside Odette and Levi turns to the crowd visibly putting a ring on.

Levi performs one last dance, a dance Erwin recognised immediately. It was the same one he had been watching him practice for months but it was what it was supposed to be, violent and evil. Odin placed his arms into these sleeves whilst dancing and started the last move of the dance at the front of the stage, a fast single footed spin that had him spinning like a mad man. He stopped legs crossed and spread his arms and his arms became wings as the moment the music stopped.

At that moment Erwin was brought to tears his eyes just wide open. The audience stood and applauded at a great volume. Erwin saw all this happening and became overwhelmed more. Levi had done it. He was perfect. He kept his eyes on Levi as he stood there in the same pose. The curtain began to fall and Erwin looked closer at Levi. His eyes blinked a few times and his head fell slightly before he lifted it back up. He watched as just as about the curtain was abut to pass his eyes they fell shut. Erwin hurried out of his chair as the curtain was still closing and into backstage. He ran towards the stage door and as the curtain finally finished closing he burst through the door. Levi fell to the side and onto the floor. Erwin jumped down beside him. "Levi what's wrong?!" He asked "are you OK?"

Levi with half lidded eyes reached up towards his face. "I've done it.....I've done it...Erwin" he cried "aren't you proud....I was perfect....they...loved....it."

"We need to get you some medical attention" he said and Levi shook his head.

"No" he added "Take me...to your...home....I...Need...to rest." Erwin picked him up bridal style and Levi's uncle who played the main villain Odile's father before it swapped to Levi.

"Where are you going?" He asked annoyed.

"I quit" he added and the both of them walked out of the building to go to Erwin's home.

Erwin looked down at the sleeping bird within his arms and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "You've done amazing my swan." He gently smiled.

Erwin was so proud at what he had saw that day. He was so happy that it was them two left in the building that night on their own. He knew he could do it, he knew Levi could Dance.


End file.
